SodawithEm
Bio Even if Soda have been in the server for some time, they still don't know many people. They try to do their best to not get on anyones bad side and therefore dont say much to people. The few people that are unfortunate enough to get to know them however are in for a lot of insults and shitty jokes, they of course dont mean anything bad with the insults, they just don't know how to be a normal person. Their english is also not the best but they are really trying their best. Appearance Soda have black hair with blue ombre bangs. They have pointy white horns on the sides and small pointy ear. They usually have a blue shirt with a black bow with a pink crystal on it and black shorts. They also have pale skin with black hands that fades up along the arms, same on the legs and a black line starting from the nose and going all the way down to their collar bones. Personality Soda have a really shy personality when it comes to new people. Even if they want to talk to everyone, they can't because to much noise and voices triggers a panic attack. They really try to be kind to everyone and make people happy by making art for them, just for fun, and gets really emotional when they say they like it. Aka, Soda is a tiny crybaby that just want everyone around them to be happy. If Soda feels comfortable with someone they will insult you and come up with random nicknames, they don't really know how to show that they care about a person in any other way then being mean to them, kind of like a tsundere. They never really mean to hurt anyone, they are just really weird. They can also be very much like a mom to the people they cares about, definitely the mom friend. Relations with others Twix: As a amature artist, Soda really looks up to Twix's art. They also think that Twix seems to be a very nice person and wishes to talk to her more. Kazuki: They have like a very weird friendship. They can be screaming at eachother and be very mean and the next second they can talk about how their day was, its weird, but Soda wouldn't want it any other way. They really look up to Kazuki. CurzedPrizma: Even if Soda may come of as rude towards curzed, they very much cares and loves their dear friend very much. Hurt him and boy you're in for a storm. Natsuki: Soda enjoy talking to Nat, even if they don't know each other that well Soda really enjoy the small talks they have. Soda also gets very worried about Nat when he gets drunk and talks about his past, it triggers the mom instincts. ShySugarGummie: Shy is someone that Soda wish she talked to more, she seems like such a sweet person. But because of their anxiety and don't want to say something mean and come of as rude, Soda makes art for Shy as in a way to say '' hey, I really like you and your oc, but I'm to scared to talk to you becasue I don't want to be awkward or mean ''. Knife wife: they say hey to each other and laugh a lot, they don't really say that much to one another, but Soda like knife anyways, seems like a lil sweet person. Blairlex: Soda recently started to talk to blair and they think that he is such a lil sweetheart and wishes no harm his way. oCarsius: Soda is still afraid of oCarsius since that one wedding SpaceWarriorJose: cool dude, even if your avatar is a dead meme ( in progress )